Cápitulo 1: El amor és muy agri dulce
by Usagui-san
Summary: Es una mañana tranquila en la mansión Phamtonhive o eso parecía hasta que su dueño Ciel Phamtonhive se levanta gritando ¿Qué habrá ocurrido? y que hará Sebastian Michaelis mayordomo de Ciel al respecto.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1 : ****_EL _****_AMOR_****__****_ES MUY AGRI _****_"DULCE"_**

Es por la mañana el roció se desliza por los pétalos de las flores ,parece que va a ser una mañana tranquila o eso pensaba SEBASTIAN MICHAELIS.

**-¡SEBASTIAAAN¡**

**-¿Que ocurre joven amo?**

Sebastian Michaelis mayordomo de CIEL PHAMTOMHIVE se preguntaba porque su amo se había levantado tan alterado.

**-¡Como que que ocurre IDIOTA¡Sebastian porque no me has avisado de que Lau iba a venir¡**

Lau un ``comerciante´´de china ``amigo´´ de Ciel iba a venir a visitarle.

-**Boo-chan no tolero esa falta de respeto hacia mi, yo si le avise no se acuerda fue ayer.**

**-¡COMO¡si tu me lo hubieras dicho yo me acordaría Imbécil¡Tu no me dijiste nada¡.**

**-Claro que si boo-chan ayer en la hora del té mientras tomaba los pasteles de crema dulce que le había preparado.**

**-¡QUEE¡**

**-Oh...Claro es que al señorito le agrada tanto comer de mi dulce ,¡oh¡ digo de mis dulces que estaba tan concentrado que no me escucho.**

Al oír estas palabras de los labios de su mayordomo Ciel se pone colorado a su mayordomo le encantaba meterse con el y eso le molestaba. Sebastian sonriente se agacha y le dice...

**-No se preocupe boo-chan esta vez se lo perdonare, ha tenido usted mucha suerte no será castigadoooo.O prefiere que lo **

Sebastian con voz hechizante susurro a la oreja de su amo. Ciel sonrojado de la vergüenza que le producía sentir estas calurosas palabras de los labios de su mayordomo a su oreja tibia le pregunta...

**-¿Para que va a venir ese elemento? Intenta cambiar el rumbo de la conversación**

**-¿Que? Tampoco se acuerda .Joven amo debería atender mas cuando le hablan no me extraña que vaya mal en historia, lengua..latín...**

**-¡Ca-cállate¡**

Ciel grita. Se muere de vergüenza no comprendía por que a su mayordomo le gustaba tanto humillarlo.

**-Ai...boo-chan debería vigilar sus modales.**

**-Cállate demonio.**

**-De verdad ,bueno ,vera el sr. Lau viene a probarle los trajes que le trajo de china hace unas semanas.**

**-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE¡**

**-¿Qu-que ocurre joven?**

**-¡COMO QUE QUE OCURRE¡NO PIENSO PROBARME ROPA PARA ESE SUJETO¡**

**-Lo siento boo-chan pero usted lo prometió y como un conde de la alta sociedad usted debe cumplir sus promesas. Además...a mi me agradaría mucho ver al joven amo vestido con lindas prendas que enseñen su hermoso y bello cuerpo.**

Ciel abrumado por la vergüenza le responde...

**-¡Pervertido¡además yo no recuerdo haber prometido tal cosa¡**

**-Claro que si, se acuerda? Esa noche usted y yo estábamos en mi habitación ,usted vino a que le diera AMOOOR y justamente cuando estaba apunto de LLENARLO con mi AMOR sr. Lau comenzó a ``tocar´´ la puerta para que fuera con el a cenar pero usted estaba tan NECESITADO de AMOR que le dijo que si se marchaba le debería un favor.**

**-Pe-pp-pero y-yo no le dije que haría eso...**

Ciel estaba rojo, comenzaba a sudar y a subirle la temperatura al recordar lo que paso aquella noche.

**-Si lo hizo al día siguiente mientras NOS encontrábamos en el cuarto de baño, yo lo estaba LIMPIANDO PROFUNDAMENTE y sr. Lau comenzó a ``tocar´´ la puerta y a decirle un montón de favores que quería que le concediera y usted que estaba disfrutando tanto de la limpieza le dijo que le daba igual así que el sr. Lau me llamo al día siguiente diciendo su deseo.**

**-No me digas que era...**

**-Si ,el sr. Lau quiere que usted haga un pase de modelos para el.**

**-¡JAMAS¡ME NIEGO¡**

**-Lo siento bo-chan no le queda mas remedio que quedarse calladito y quieto como un cachorro. JU.**

**-Ya basta¡**

**-Q-qe ocurre joven amo?**

Ciel ya estaba al borde de sus límites ya no podía soportar la vergüenza y el enfado.

**-Sebastian respóndeme a una pregunta.**

**-S-si señor**?

Sebastian se quedo mirando fijamente a su amo.

**-D-dime...**

**-Ah?**

**-D-di-dime...Dime porque siempre te divierte tanto hacerme enfadar.**

**-¿UH? no se de que me habla mi señor.**

**-Claro que lo sabes no te hagas el bobo no paras de tratarme como a un tonto, y cada vez que me ves te ríes ¡Por que¡**

Sebastian sorprendido por las palabras de su señor se ríe con una sonrisa diabólicamente dulce , agarra a su amo de la cadera y su mano baja suavemente hasta las partes mas sensibles de su amo

**-¡Que-que haces Sebastian¡**

Dice Ciel sintiendo como las manos de su mayordomo lo acarician y rozan sus partes mas ''dulces''

**-Usted me ha dicho que le responda a la pregunta ¿no? Pues vera...**

Sebastian susurra a la oreja de su amo y la lame apasionadamente.

En la mente de Ciel las palabras de su mayordomo resuenan pervertidamente..

**-'''Es muy fácil porque me gusta ver la carita avergonzada de mi amo.''JU"**

_**#Proximamente:Deseos y peticiones de un mayordomo#**_


	2. 2 Deseos y peticiones de un mayordomo

Después de atravesar el mar un amo y su mayordomo vuelven a su mansión.

**Capítulo 2 :Peticiones y deseos de un mayordomo.**

Un coche de caballos se detiene delante de una elegante y fortunosa mansión.

**-Bueno boo-chan ya hemos llegado.**

**-...**

Ciel y su mayordomo Sebastian acababan de regresar de una dura misión de la reina en un crucero donde se ocultaba una extraña organización que devolvía la vida a los muertos.

**-Boo-chan, ¿se encuentra bien?**

**-...**

**-Boo-chan..**

**-Boo-chan..?**

**-¡BOO-CHAN¡**

**-EH¡?Q-que ,digo si?**

Sebastian estaba preocupado por su querido amo ¿se preguntaba que le pasaba a su amado señor?

-**Boo-chan lo veo ido .¿Se encuentra bien? ¿esta enfermo?**

**-N-no esto yo..Se-sebastian..**

**-Si ,dígame?**

Que ocurre porque su amo estaba tan callado hoy ,la preocupación de Sebastian por su hermosa mascota digo por su respetado señor no paraba de aumentar.

**-Boo-chan esta bien? Le volvía a preguntar Sebastian esperando una respuesta.**

**-Sí yo. ..Solamente yoo...**

Que podría ser ¿que?¿que? que le ocurría a '' nuestro'' querido Ciel no había pronunciado ni una palabra en todo el viaje de vuelta.

**-Sebastian estas bien?**

Ciel susurro en voz muy baja.

**-¿Como dice?**

Sebastian no comprendía la pregunta de su amo.

**-Tu...**

Sebastian miro a los ojos de su amo intentando averiguar que le ocurría,pero este sintió la PENETRANTE mirada de su mayordomo y cuando alzo la vista Sebastian vio algo totalmente destructivo, algo que por culpa de ello debería reparar su pequeño corazón.

Su queridísimo amo estaba totalmente rojo, sus bellos ojos celestes estaban dilatados ,su cabello estaba todo alborotado y sus labios sonrosados y brillantes un pequeño momento Sebastian pensó quiero lamerlo lentamente digo.. tendrá fiebre?.

**-Sebast..**

Caliente .La temperatura de Ciel aumento a sentir la esbelta y CALIENTE mano de su mayordomo en su frente.

**-¿****UH? Parece que no tiene fiebre, bien deberíamos entrar en la mansión y..**

-**NO¡**

**-C-Como dice?**

Sebastian se quedo desconcertado ya estaba harto quería saber que le ocurría a su amo.

**-¡BASTA YA DEJA DE PREOCUPARTE POR MI¡-**

Grita Ciel.

**-C-como**..

De repente en el delicioso digo. En el pecho de Sebastian se siente calor un calor que emanaba de su amo que abrazaba FUERTEMENTE a su mayordomo.

**-Boo-chan no entiendo a que se debe este repentino cambio de ac...**

**-¡Idiota¡ no lo ves¡ y-yo**

Ciel agarra fuertemente a sebastian

**-Are?**

**-Yo..**

Que era lo que provocaba esta extraña necesidad de Amor por parte de su amo pensaba Sebastian.

**-Ya entiendo acaso el amo intenta decirme que quiere que lo LIMPIE PROFUNDAMENTE lo comprendo debe estar MUY SUCIO ya que..**

**-¡N-NOO ES ESO¡ NO DIGAS TONTERIA SEXSÓLICO DEMONIO¡Yo..**

**-¿Nani?**

**-Tsk..¡ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR TI NO LOVES¡.**

**-Como dice?**

Sebastian se quedo sorprendido no esperaba oír esa respuesta .

**-No es evidente¡T-tu tienes grandes heridas por culpa mía, por mi culpa ,por no saber cuidarme, tu esta muy mal herido, por eso estaba muy preocupado¡**

**...**

**¿Sebastian?**

De repente Sebastian cae al suelo .

**-¡Sebastian¡Sebastian estas bien¡**

**-JU.**

**-¿EH?¿Sebastian?**

Sebastian agarra FORZOSAMENTE a su amo del brazo y lo besa. En la boca de Ciel siente como la ÁGIL y CALIENTE lengua de su mayordomo roza contra la suya y ACARICIA y HUMEDECE sus labios.

**-¡Ah¡..a-ah que que haces Sebastian..**

Dice Ciel bajamente gimiendo sorprendido por el dulce beso de su mayordomo que roba toda su fuerza

**-Sabe joven amo acabo de descubrir algo muy interesante.**

**-Q-que**?

Ciel no comprendía nada estaba mas centrado en los ÁGILES y CALIENTES labios de Sebastian y en las extrañas reacciones que causaban en su SENSIBLE LUGAR digo ...en su corazón.

Sebastian riendo por la forma de reaccionar de su amo dice

**-Acabo de descubrir una manera mas eficaz de ver a mi amo ADORABLEMENTE BELLO y de CALENTARLO aun mas RÁPIDO.**

**-¡COMO DICES¡.**

Ciel estaba avergonzado de las acal orantes palabras se su mayordomo. Y de lo rápido que su cuerpo reaccionaba ante estas.

**-Bien como usted ha dicho estoy mal herido así que tengo una ****_petición_**** que pedirle. Bueno mejor dicho un ****_DESEO._**

**-Q-que es?**

El corazón de Ciel latía rápidamente ¿Cuál seria su deseo?

Sebastian sujeta a su amo de la boca y le susurra con voz traviesa..

**-Creo que estaré malherido durante un tiempo GRANDE, así que por favor ,siga preocupándose por mi y...**

**"CUIDEME CON UN ****PROFUNDOO ****Y DULCEE ****AMOR****".**

_**#próximamente : Este mayordomo castiga#**_


	3. C3Este mayordomo castiga

_**Capítulo 3:Este mayordomo castiga.**_

_La mañana es muy larga, los sirvientes están ocupados haciendo sus tareas y no son los únicos._

**-Nmfff...Ahhhh ...S-sebastian...a-ahii noo..¡Ah¡**

-**JU, Señor usted es tan sensible.**

**-N-no e-eso no es vedad.**

**-Je ,usted se ha oído suena tan vergonzosooo.**

_Esta mañana Sebastian Michaelis había estado muy ocupado al parecer su queridísimo amo Ciel Phamtonhive se había levantado algo gruñón y este estaba siendo castigado._

**-Sebastian p-para yo no voy a-a...ahhh.**

**-OOH..Mire su lugar sensible también suena vergonzoso.**

**-Nnnnn..hya.. .**

**-Usted solo se ha buscado este castigo señor,aunque...**

_Sebastian se acerca a la húmeda y roja oreja de su amado amo y le susurra con voz hechizante.._

**-****Usted ,parece que esta disfrutando.**

**-¡C-como dices¡ no digas boba..¡**

_En ese momento Ciel siente como las MANOS de su mayordomo comienza a ROZAR FUERTEMENTE su entrepierna, la mano se Sebastian se mueve RÁPIDAMENTE de arriba a abajo ,con sus esbeltos dedos juega entre los dulces mas pequeños de Ciel._

**-AHH¡Sebastian no por favor a-ahí noo..yooo...**

**-Oya,veo que se ha vuelto mas sensible.**

**-QUE¡NO ES ESO ¡ESQUE TU ESTA..¡**

_Sebastian agarra el pezón de su amo y lo pellizca traviesamente._

**-KYAA¡Ah..ah..ahhhhhh.**

**-Decía algo señor.**

**-Nnn...**

_Ciel esta sin aliento ,las ágiles manos de Sebastian no paran de jugar con su ardiente y acalorado cuerpo. La boca de el había sido atrapada por la lengua sofocante de Sebastian ,que había jugado con la de su amo y que había dejado sus labios muy húmedos y brillantes._

_Ciel no entendía como habían llegado a esta excitante situación y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba dijo muy bajamente.._

**-Mmm...ah..Sebastian di-dime...¡ah¡**

_Ciel estremece se ha dado cuenta de que algo esta rozando dentro de el._

**-¿Decía señor?**

_Sebastian ríe le encantaba ver las hermosas reacciones que su querida mascota amo hacia._

**-Di-me ,se-se p-puede saber que-que he hecho para se-ser castigado...ahh**

**-Are? ai que ver señor esa falta de percepción y atención demuestra que todavía es usted un inocente y bello niño.**

**-¡QUE TONTERIAS..D- DICES¡..ummm**

**-Usted debería haberse dado cuenta de su error.**

**-Eh?**

**-Esta mañana- usted no se ha tomado toda la leche.**

**-QUEEE¡SOLO POR ESO ERES IDIO..¡**

_Sebastian agarra a su amo y le da la vuelta este sorprendido le pregunta ¿se puede saber que..?Ciel no puede acabar la frase Sebastian se había adueñado otra vez de su boca, la boca de Ciel había sido allanada por la JUGUETONA LENGUA de Sebastian._

_La JUGUETONA LENGUA de Sebastian no paraba de frotarse por todo el interior de la boca de Ciel ,este estaba sudando y la temperatura de su cuerpo no paraba de aumentar._

**-Ah ,se puede saber que haces.**

**-Ya se lo he dicho un error debe tener su castigo.**

**-Tsk..tu de verdad eres un demonio pervertido.**

**-Si usted lo dice así se será ,pero como veo que usted no quiere segur siendo castigado..o si ?**

**-QUE-QUE N-NO ES ESO.O OSEA SI..ES-ESTO YO..**

** -chan le propongo un trato.**

**-¿Eh?**

_Ciel no comprendía nada estaba demasiado avergonzado como para pensar._

**-Le propongo un trato, le parece?**

**-A mi no me engañas, se cuales son tus intenciones primero dime de que se trata..**

**-Le juro que no le engañare.**

_Ciel no entendía nada así que asiente el solo quería seguir dejar de ser castigado_

**-Si usted se TOMA la LECHE dejare su castigo por hoy de acuerdo.**

**-Mmmm ...**

_Ciel no sabia que responder pensó que la situación en la que estaba no le disgustaba tanto, pero lamentablemente ya iba retrasado en su trabajo de hoy._

**-É-ésta bien tráeme la taza.**

**-¿UH?de que habla señor.**

**-Como dices no me has dicho que si me tomaba la leche yo**

**-...**

_Sebastian apoya su ALARGADO dedo sobre los labios de su amo y dice.._

**-Boo-chan ve como sigue siendo un inocente niño.**

**-¡C-como dices¡**

_Sebastian señala la oreja de su amo este se acerca y Sebastian dice.._

**-La LECHE que tiene que TOMAR no SE ENCUENTRA en la taza si no EN..**

_Sebastian señala debajo de su torso y ríe ,Ciel percatándose del error que acaba de cometer se sonroja y grita..._

**-¡Q-Queeeeeeeee¡**

**NO ES MI CULPA QUE MI AMO SEA TAN TONTO**

**(todos aquellos que nos han leído saben a lo que refiero verdad XD)**

**_#próximamente :el postre#_**


	4. C4:El postre

_**CAPÍTULO 4:EL POSTRE.**_

_Son las dos en punto ,en una elegante mansión ya es hora de comer._

_Hoy de menú hay salmón con salsa de menta, estofado de pollo con verduras y de postre parfait de frutas del bosque y nata._

**-Tsk...**

**-¿Are?Boo-chan que ocurre acaso el menú de hoy no es de su gusto.**

_Sebastian Michaelis mayordomo de la mansión Phamtonhive le preguntaba a su amo Ciel Phamtonhive._

**-No, solamente no tengo hambre.**

**-Pero boo-chan usted debe comer si no se quedara así de pequeñito toda su vida la verdad es que boo-chan es raro se supone que a su edad ya debería haber dado el estirón,ai que caprichoso es usted.**

**-¡Que tonterías dices ,como si fuera mi culpa¡**

_Sebastian ríe sabe perfectamente que a su amadodigo.. respetado señor no le gustaba que sacaran el tema de su estatura._

**-Bueno boo-chan que va a hacer ,esta seguro de que no quiere comer.**

**-Sí ,tan solo trae el postre.**

**-Ai que ver boo-chan,si sigue así de verdad no crecerá.**

**-¡Ca-cállate, tan solo trae el postre ya¡**

**-Si,si...**

_Sebastian se dirige a coger el postre, pero se detiene ,sabe que si su amo come solo postre luego se sentirá mal debido a lo débil delicado que es._

**-Bueno aquí tiene boo-chan.**

_Ciel_

**-Pero...**

_Sebastian agarra la copa y dice.._

**-Señor lo siento como mayordomo suyo debo decirle por su bien que se coma la comida.**

**-¡Como dices¡ ¡déjate de tonterías, dámelo¡**

_Ciel se levanta bruscamente ya que por COMER un DULCE de Sebastian haría cualquier cosa pero Ciel resbala y Sebastian rápidamente agarra a su débil delicado amo._

-**Aish..**

**-¿Boo-chan esta bien?**

**-Si, mira lo que ha ocurrido por tu...¡**

_Ciel abre los ojos ,el parfait se ha derramado sobre su cuerpo y el de Sebastian que esta totalmente cubierto de nata y Ciel encima de este._

**-Ai que ver ahora tendré que limpiar esto ,de verdad boo-chan usted no me da mas que trabajo.**

**-Y-yo lo siento.**

_Ciel agacha la cabeza esta totalmente rojo ,no quiere que Sebastian se de cuenta de que el comienza a sentirse caliente._

_Pero Sebastian es un demonio muy obsesivo inteligente._

**-Mire lo que ocurre por noquerer comer el postre primero ,ahora por favor le ruego que coma su comida.**

**-Tsk..esta Ciel intentando esquivar la mirada**.

_¡CRASH¡Suena un sonido como si se hubiera roto algo ,en ese momento aparecen Finny y Mei-rin_

**-¡Sebastiannnnn¡Buaaa¡**

**-Se puede saber que habéis hecho ahora.**

**-Go-gomenasae Sebastian Finny y yo hemos roto las vajillas de Japón.**

**-¡Como¡se puede saber que habéis hecho¡**

**-Gomenasaeeeeeeeeeeeee,Sebas-chan yo estaba llevando unas herramientas al jardín y Mei-rin paso delante de mi con muchas cajas así que decidí ayudarla y sin querer..**

**-Rompiste las cajas con tu fuerza. ¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE APRENDAS A CONTROLARTE ¡y tu Mei-rin se puede saber como ,las has roto tu.**

**-Eto..gomenasae cuando Finny rompió las caja me asuste y-y ..tropecé y lance las cajas por la ventana del segundo piso..¡GOMENASAE¡**

**-De verdad ..bueno que le vamos a hacer arreglaré primero los desperfectos del segundo piso y luego limpiare ,boo-chan...**

**-Si-si?** _Dice Ciel con voz temblorosa_.

**-Por favor acabe de comer ahora le prepararé otro postre y limpiare este desorden, discúlpeme.**

**-Si..**

_Por un momento Ciel suspiro , se alegro , no quería estar a solas con Sebastian ya que el no aguantaba mas ver eso.._

**-Se-sebastian tenia la camiseta desabrochada su cuerpo e-el tenia nata por todo el pecho ,su rostro..**

**P-pero en que demonios estoy pensando...**

_Ciel se sonrojaba ,le sorprendía las cosas tan embarazosas que decía._

_En ese momento sintió que su lugar vergonzoso comenzó a palpitar._

_Mientras Sebastian en el segundo piso.._

**-Bueno ya esta ,procurad no causar mas destrozos.**

**-¡S-Si...¡Dicen Finny y Mei-rin..**

_Sebastian se dirige al comedor mientras piensa_

**-#Ai que ver cuanto trabajo me da todo el mundo#**

**Joven amo ya estoy aquí ¡oh¡ y veo que se ha comido todo muy bien enseguida le preparo otro pos..**

_De repente Sebastian siente como su querido amo lo abraza fuertemente._

**-Boo-boo-chan que le ocur...**

_La BOCA de Sebastian es invadida por la DULCE y HÚMEDA LENGUA de su amo._

**-Boo-chan que le pasa..**

_Ciel alza la vista y dice.._

**-T-tu me has dicho que podía tomar el postre si comía mi comida, así que eso hago..**

_Ciel se agacha hasta el torso de Sebastian mientras va desabrochando lentamente los botones lame por todas partes a su mayordomo._

**-Bo-bo-chan..**

_ Sebastian que acalorado sujeta la boca de su amo y dice.._

**-Como usted ha dicho debe comer primero su comida así que...**

_Ciel desabrocha el botón de los pantalones de Sebastian en los que de repente algo MUY DURO y GRANDE ha comenzado A CRECER._

**-Ah y por favor joven amo.**

**-Mmmf...**_Mira Ciel a Sebastian que tiene la boca muy ocupada tomando el DULCE de Sebastian._

**PORFAVOR COMA MI DULCE LENTAMENTE O SI NO SE ATRAGANTARA.**

**próximamente:anatomía..**


	5. Cap 5: Anatomía

_**Capítulo 5: Anatomía.**_

_Los felinos son las criaturas mas impredecibles del mundo ,son seres con una belleza tan extraordinaria que cautivarían hasta un dios ,sus ojos son como las lunas y su pelaje suave como la lana._

**-¿Uh? y ami que.**

**-¿Eh ?acaso no me ha oído boo-chan.**

**-Si te he escuchado pero no comparto tu idea de maravillosidad hacia esos animales.**

**-"E-esos".Je..je..creo que usted no ha entiendo lo que he querido decirle amo.**

**-NO.**

_Son las diez en punto hora de la clase de arte en una mansión la cual su amo es Ciel Phamtonhive al igual que de su mayordomo diabólico Sebastian Michaelis._

**-J-je..lo que yo quería decir amo es que ,que mejor ser que dibujar que un hermoso felino.**

**-¿Como?¿Para que querría dibujar yo a un gato?para eso mejor dibujo la cara de Tanaka.**

**-Jo ,jo ,jo.(Dice Tanaka que aparece detrás de un tapiz.).**

**-Ah hola Ciel a Tanaka ignorando a Sebastian.**

**-Bo-boo-chan usted me esta comparando la hermosa belleza de un lindo y joven gato con la {estúpida y vieja}¡digo¡ peculiar cara de Tanaka.**

**-SI.**

**-Boo-chan usted de verdad es...**

**-Q-que pasa..**

**-Aish...usted tan ignorante.**

**-¡Que¡Como te atreves¡eres idiota o que ,a-ademas..¡ya estoy harto de que me hables de los gatos y de tu estúpida ''ami guita felina''¡**

_Ciel estallo ya estaba bastante enfado de que su mayordomo no le prestara la suficiente atención por estar con su "novia gata" si no que ahora este se enfadaba por no entender la belleza de los bichos gatos._

**-¿Are? joven amo no me diga que usted esta celoso.**

_Ciel se sonroja y se queda mudo el sabia que no debería haber dicho ESO ,pero los celos lo COMÍAN por DENTRO._

**-Q-que bobadas dices como puedes creer q-que yo estoy celoso, eso es r-ridículo.**

**-Ju. Sebastian ríe sabe perfectamente que su delicioso respetado amo estaba celoso.**

**-Ademas como esperas que tenga celos de un tonto gato.**

_Ciel se gira intentando esquivar la PENETRANTE mirada Sebastian ,este se acerca y lo agarra de la cintura y dice.._

**-Bien boo-chan usted dice que no entiende la belleza de los felinos ¿no?.Pues no se preocupe yo con mucho placer..¡digo¡ gusto se lo enseñare.**

**-¡Com...,ahhhh...¡**

_De repente Ciel siente como la mano de Sebastian acaricia su torso y baja suave y caliente mente hacia la parte mas sensible de su cuerpo._

**-Se-sebastian que haces..ahh...ahhhhhhhh...**

_``POOF´´(sonido sordo). De repente la habitacion se ve envuelta en una pequeña explosión ,Ciel no se da cuenta esta más concentrado en como su pequeño miembro estaba siendo FUERTEMENTE rozado por la mano de Sebastian y como por su delgado cuello se deslizaban gotas de sudor._

**-Se-sebastian deten esto...**

**-¿Esta seguro señor? parece estar disfrutando bastante con esto mire su pequeña cosita esta muy dura.**

**-N-no eso no es v-verd..ahhhhhhhh..ahh...ihhh**

**Sebastian frota la orejita de su amo ,pero no la orejita que el se espera.**

**-#Ahh..ahhh que ocurre por que tan de repente mi oreja es tan sensible y-yo no voy a poder resistirlo mas#**

_Piensa Ciel extrañado por la debilidad de su pequeña orejita._

**-Boo-chan mire su figura tan vergonzosa se refleja en la ventana.**

**-¡Co-como ,no digas cosas tan vergonzo...¡QUEEE¡.**

**-#Por fin ha mirado la ventana#.**_ Piensa Sebastian._

_Si Ciel ha mirado su reflejo en la ventana y al verlo ha gritado porque.._

**-¡Q-QUEEE¡QUE ,QUE ,QUE¡ QUE ME HA PASADO DE DONDE SALIERON ESTAS OREJAS Y ESTA COLA¡SEBASTIAN EXPLICAMELO¡**

**-Bueno como mayordomo diabólico de los Phamtonhive que haría si no pudiera transformar a mi amo en un .**

**-¡NADIE TE HA PEDIDO¡VAMOS QUITAME ESTAS COSAS¡.Ciel se enfada ,sus orejas y cola se han erizado.**

_Sebastian coje la traviesa colita de su amo y la frota._

**-¡Qu..ah¡Ñaaaaaa...¡**

_Sebastian agarra delicadamente del cuello a su amo y lo inclina suavemente hacia atrás y le susurra en sus suaves y nuevas "orejitas".._

**-Joven amo acaso no le dije que le enseñaría las maravillas de los gatitooos..**

**-¡Co-como¡tu ,TU¡ Planeaste todo esto no es asi¡**

**-Claro que no boo-chan jamas se me ocurriría hacer tal cosa.-Dice Sebastian con una burlona pero sexy y traviesa sonrisa.**

**-¡CALLATE TAN SOLO DEVUELVEME MI ASPECTO NORMAL¡**

**-NO._-_**_Dice Sebastian._

**-¡QUE¡PIENSAS DESOBEDECERME ACASO QUIERES IR EN CONTRA DEL CONTRATO¡**

**-Por supuesto que no amo pero ya ha pasado la hora de su clase de Arte..y..**

**-¿Nya?.-Mira Ciel a Sebastian con carita de gatito perdido ,lo que hace que Sebastian piense..**

**-#Lo sabia mi amo es tan bello y lindo en forma de gatito ¡quiero devorarlo abrazarlo¡.¡Ejem¡digo que su clase de Arte ya ha finalizado y es hora de su clase de ANATOMÍA así que querido amo(sonríe Sebastian)prosigamos con la lección ,el tema de hoy...**

_Sebastian MUERDE dulcemente la suave orejita de su amo al mismo tiempo que la LAME y CHUPA ,la oreja de Ciel estaba toda empapada con la tibia saliva de Sebastian que había pasado a lamer el cuello de Ciel mientras bajaba lentamente._

**-Ñyaaa-ahhh-ññ-Sebastian p-a...**

_Ciel no puede acabar ninguna frase la lengua de Sebastian no para de bajar mas y mas y esto hace que olvide lo que va a decir.__A la vez que LAME a su amo por DETRAS las manos de Sebastian están jugando con las dos colitas de su amo._

_Al pobre Ciel cada vez le sube mas la temperatura._

**-Se-sebastian no voy a poder aguantar .ñññ..p-para yo me voy a-a-¡aaaaaah¡.**

**-Oh mire señor pero que ha hecho ,ha dejado todo mi guante EMPAPADO de su CALIENTE LECHE se supone que todavía no se debía venir ,usted es muy malcriado..**

**-¡NO ES MI CULPA ERES TU EL QUE NO PARA DE TOCARME Y ME HA CONVERTIDO EN ESTO¡**

**-JU.A que se siente bien ¿verdad? esta es una de las maravillas de los gatitos que son MUY SENSIBLES.**

**-¡IDIOTA¡YO NO DECIA E..KYAAAAAAAAA..AHH..¡**

_Ciel se estremece la lengua se Sebastian por fin había llegado a su aun mas pequeño y dulce lugar el cual se estaba poniendo cada vez mas humedo y caliente._

**-Boo-chan su agujerito es tan lindo y rosita y muyy dulce ,no se preocupe ahora lo hare mas grande.**

**-No digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas.-Ciel ya no se podía aguantar mas así que dejo de resistirse.**

**-Boo-chan..**

_Sebastian se alza y sujeta a su amo para apoyarlo en la repisa de la ventana._

**-Sebastian a-aqui nos van a ver...ñññ**

**-No se preocupe señor los sirvientes no molestaran están ocupados los mande ha sacar al perro a pasear(Pluto).Bueno continuemos.-Rie Sebastian.**

**_Agarra de la barbilla a su amo y lo besa._**

**-#Ñyaaaaa-ahhhh ,la lengua de Sebastian esta dentro de mi#**

**-Joven amo me permitiría estar dentro de usted.**

**-¡Q-QUEEEEEE¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO DIJERAS COSAS TAN VERGONZOSAS ,ADEMAS QUE TONTERIAS DICES A ESTAS ALTURAS DE LA SITUACION¡**

**-Pero yo no me perdonaría si le hiciera daño al amo ,por eso debo asegurarme de que usted este preparado.**

_Ciel mira a Sebastian todo enrojecido y se enfurruña sabe de sobra que su demonio solo quiere verle avergonzado(capitulo 1 xp)_

**-S-s-s-si t-tu-t-tu p-puedes.**

** boo-chan relajese.**

**-Ahh..ñññ..Sebastian..**

**-No se preocupe según lo que veo usted ya estaba muy húmedo desde el principio.**

**-¡PE-PERVERTIIDO**¡

**-Si ,si y ahora mi amo voy a METER mi ENORME JUGUETE.**

**-ÑÑnnmm..ahh...**

**-A-Ah , joven amo usted.. esta ardiendo.**

**-¡Callate¡tan solo metela ya..¡ ,p-po-porfavor..yo..**

**-¿BOO-CHAN?**

**-No podre aguantar mas...Sebastiannn..**

_Sebastian se sorprendió de la tan eroticamente y lindisima expresión de gatito en el rostro de su amo perdido en el extasis._

**-YES MY LORD.**

**-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAA¡S-SEBASTIANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN NNNNN NNN¡**

**#DE VERDAD JOVEN AMO USTED SI QUE ES UN GATITO TONTO Y LINDO#**

* * *

**#proximamente:Dia libre de un mayordomo.**


End file.
